


All I Want For Christmas

by CyanideVixxen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideVixxen/pseuds/CyanideVixxen
Summary: Sara doesn't wanna celebrate Christmas without her girlfriend, who is holding something back.





	All I Want For Christmas

“Holidays are stupid.”  
I sat at a corner table in the bar, sipping some beer. Rein sat across from me, drink in hand. He laughed and shook his head.  
“Come on, Sara. You can't just ignore a holiday. Is it because Mai can't come home?”  
“No, holidays are just little distractions from what's really going on. Gifts are just social contracts to keep people as friends.”  
He shook his head again. “You know Christmas is the biggest holiday here. We're even getting things for Mai for when she does visit. Just...put in some effort, please?”  
I glared at him and took another swig. “You can kiss my ass. I'll take the presents for Mai but that's it.”  
The titan finished his beer and stood up. “I guess that'll have to do. I'll catch you later, see you party pooper.”  
I wanted to celebrate the holiday, but without Mai, it wasn't the same. I had some decorations from the past couple years, but no motivation to put them up. What was the point of presents if you didn't have someone to give them to? I finished my own drink and headed towards the front.  
Walking home reminded me how empty things felt without her. She had requested leave for the holiday twice, and was denied both times. I tried talking them into letting me go up to stay, but had also been denied. I let out a tiny sigh as I waited for the elevator at the base of the tower. It was snowing again, with flakes drifting lazily through the air. It was gorgeous, but reminded me of Mai even more. She loved the snow, last time we talked she said she missed it.   
The halls were buzzing with activity when I got to my floor. People had put up lights and tinsel and all sorts of decor on the walls and doors. Card were hung up on door frames, pictures civilian children had drawn for guardians were posted with pride. But when I got to my door, it was bare. I unlocked it and went in, muffling the laughter and talking as I shut the door behind me. A few cards had been slipped under the door, which I picked up. One from Cayde, a few from other guardians, and one had 'Sara' written in crude handwriting on the envelope. I opened it, and pulled out a small handmade card. On the front was what I guessed to be a child's drawing of me, next to a small figure. I opened and read the inside.  
“I hope you have a happy Christmas!”  
It was signed by a scribble. I put it up on the counter, then stacked the rest of the cards next to it. I could open them later. I went and sat on the couch, and my ghost hovered next to me.  
“You can't just hang out here for the holiday. You could visit some friends.”  
“I can stay here. Just watch.”  
He sighed. “Do you want me to see if you two can audio call?”  
I nodded. “Yeah. Christmas is tomorrow. Might as well have something.”  
The ghost nodded and zoomed off to a quiet corner. I laid down, my head on the armrest. Maybe I could sneak over to the base tomorrow, they wouldn't notice. Everyone would be home, so it'd be easy to do.  
“I've got her online.”   
My ghost came back over. I propped myself up on my elbows and waited for the connection.  
“Sara?” Her voice was clear. My heart skipped a beat or three.  
“Mai! How's the base?”  
She laughed. “We're all trying to do our usual duties and make the holiday happen. The kitchen staff special-ordered food for Christmas dinner, it'll be great. How are things there?”  
I sighed. “Lonely. Rein said he's gonna give me presents for you, just to hold onto them until you can finally get here.”  
“Well, one more thing to look forward to. I'll try and see if I can go home when everyone else gets back from their leaves. You should decorate the apartment for me.” She loved seeing the lights up on the walls.   
“Maybe. Maybe I'll leave everything up until you get here.”  
She laughed again. “Whatever works for you. Hey, I gotta run. We're running drills here soon.”  
“Alright. Stay safe, okay?”  
“I will, love.”  
The disconnection sound played. I laid back down and closed my eyes. “I'll put up decorations later. Remind me, ghost.”  
He nodded and went off to the bedroom. I sighed and looked over to my kitchen. Maybe I should clean up a bit, it was a bit cluttered. I got up and dragged myself over to the mess of bowls and plates. Christmas was tomorrow and nothing felt like it had last year. Mai had gotten to come home, she was happier than ever and insisted on getting me presents even though I was happy with just having her home.  
I dragged myself through the day. After washing dishes, I dragged out the decorations and made the apartment a bit more colorful. It at least made the emptiness a bit more bearable, but it was still there. Maybe my ghost was right, maybe I should visit friends.  
“Ghost, can you call a random friend? Maybe Rein's free.”  
He came over. “Calling Rein.”  
It was a second before I heard him come through.  
“Hey, finally decided to give in and celebrate?”  
“Not all the way. I was gonna come over and hang out for a bit.”  
He paused for a second. “I...actually can't. Gotta do some stuff for the Vanguard so I can be off tomorrow.”  
My mood dropped instantly. “Oh...okay. That's fine. Later maybe.”  
“Yeah, maybe tomorrow. I can cook up some breakfast for the two of us.”  
It was something. “Yeah, I'll come by in the morning.” My ghost disconnected the call and I collapsed back on the couch.  
“Should I try someone else?”  
I shook my head. “I'm just gonna go to sleep. It's gonna be a rough day tomorrow.” I got off the couch I just got on and slowly made my way to the bedroom. I didn't even bother with getting under the blankets, just fell on top of everything.  
“Wake me up at maybe nine tomorrow. Gives me time to hate myself before I get over there.”  
“What about decorating?”  
I paused. “I'll worry about that tomorrow.”  
“Alright.”  
I rolled over and closed my eyes. At least sleep would offer some comfort.  
When I woke up, I could see some snow piled up against the window. It at least gave the illusion of the holiday, even though emotionally I felt empty. I dragged myself out of bed and started changing clothes. My ghost looked out the window, down at the city.  
“Well, it sure looks pretty.”  
Once I had fresh clothes on, I went over next to him. He was right, with a new layer of snow over everything, the city looked gorgeous.   
“Yeah. Maybe a coffee shop will be open.”  
I went over to the kitchen, where I had left all the unopened cards. When I went to pick them up, there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was Rein and called out that I'd be a second.  
“Sara,” my ghost said from the other room, “you do realize it's Christmas? Go ahead and open it now.”  
“Fine.”  
I went over to the door. Opening it, my mouth opened in shock. It wasn't Rein. Instead was a young woman with dark hair and skin, with beautiful brown eyes full of life. She was smiling and she was here. I dropped the cards and pulled her close.  
“You said you were on Mars!”  
She hugged me tight. “I lied. I wanted to surprise you.”  
I kissed her cheek. “Where have you been hiding?”  
“Rein's place. You called him last night and he had to improvise.” She laughed. “He felt awful about having to do it, too.”  
She stepped into my apartment, with me closing the door behind her. She looked around a bit, then over at me.  
“You didn't decorate?”  
I shook my head. “Wasn't much in the mood, not without you.” I pulled her close and hugged her tight again. “I love you.”  
Mai held me just as tight. “I love you, too. Merry Christmas, love.”  
“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
